


Different, Yet Similar

by jmalsimmons



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edenia, F/M, Mortal Kombat, Outworld, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmalsimmons/pseuds/jmalsimmons
Summary: Rivalry: Competition for the same objective or superiority in the same field. Two hostile enemies settle a contentious rivalry in their native realm. Their glaring differences are matched only by striking similarities. Re-polished with more dialogue towards the end. Please R&R!





	Different, Yet Similar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Sides, One Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441269) by The Barracuda. 



> This tale isn't related to my previous works and carries its own identity. As most know, this rivalry doesn't garner much attention as some of the more notorious feuds in Mortal Kombat's history. Don't own either the characters or franchise.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Outworld:**

She represents strife, wickedness, and betrayal. Dark sorcery flows through her veins in the same manner as the ancient blood of her ancestors. Grace and flexibility carried her to this point, servicing many leaders far from kind-hearted. Diplomacy is a strong suit yet does little to quell her salivating taste for power. The flesh housing this raging inferno made even the most iron-willed man quiver to her exotic appearance. Not that any male alive in either Outworld or Edenia could hope to corral her.

A canary skirt and bodysuit with high-heeled boots clung to her slender physique, glowing insignias branded on her torso, the attire illustrating her standing of negotiation. Barely any measure of clothing can conceal the astonishing figure and athletic build of this warrior behind an ambassador's facade. Long, ebony hair sways in the prevailing wind, framing the woman's face devoid of pupils. Those same ghost-white eyes light in a golden tint, that familiar anger sent into every muscle in her body.

Incredible amounts of pyro-kinetic energy forms in her palms to prepare a devastating strike with minimal pain, her face exhibiting a deceiving smile. Five wooden barrels brimmed with exotic spices represent a target too enticing to waste, a plausible reason to integrate them into her training regime along Outworld's barren wastelands. Adrenaline fills her rapidly thumping heart, the organ hammering against her chest.

Within her hands lays a controlled fire-sphere housing every single emotion and action she's performed since the fateful day of her unforeseen treachery. Each negative thought enhances the projectile's potency combined with a purple colored substance self-labeled, "Devil's Dust." A lurch of her hands hurls the combustible ball across the terrain — scorching the trail before crashing against its intended mark. The quintet of sturdy barrels explodes from detonation, all spices inside charred into a smoldering ash pile.

Flames emerge from the debris, small embers dancing lively at her fingertips. A giggle turned into a possessive laugh, the sound echoing through the fields. No warlord, sorcerer, dragon, or Elder God gives her orders though she served them faithfully during war operations. She follows her chosen path, few associates to call on should things go awry. Not that she cared for them empathetically.

She deeply ponders her next course of action while walking back toward her place of residence inside a rustic hut. The family once living there perished in her wake, not the only casualties to languish at this woman's hands. Whether involved directly in murders or hired for assassinations, suitors pay handsomely for her talents. The Ki from earlier diminished considerably, allowing the dark maiden to harbor a rare atmosphere of calmness as she eyes the full moon. There was no turning back to her former life after committing heinous deeds. But that mattered little as one last obstacle stood in the way of her ultimate ambition.

_'Edenia's idea of a free realm thought of by the weak-minded individuals who govern it is foolish. I serve no one but power and myself. I will dispose of the royalty of that forsaken realm before they beg for death's sweet release. After Queen Sindel and that wench daughter of hers meet their fate, I'll slowly take my time with Jade. It baffles me why I even considered that bitch a friend who's only concerned by her blinded duty of protecting Edenia. Not a second passes when I don't think about the many ways to make that harpy suffer. Jade will know the penalty of being weak when I'm through torturing her, right before I pierce her heart and set her body ablaze.'_

The conniving grin never left Tanya's face at the thought of murdering her meddling adversary.

* * *

**Edenia:**

She stands for justice, peace, and courage; these traits serve as the focal purpose for doing anything possible to bring forth longstanding tranquility. The courtyard outside the main palace is where she spends the majority of her schedule effectively training the kingdom's battalion. She doesn't command respect, but instead leads by example and not barking orders or becoming excessively demanding. One must be able to follow, which she does to perfection when called upon by her Majesty, who happens to be family.

Through determination and struggle, her technique reaches its peak, a toned body covered by an emerald silk top and bottom accompanied by a long green sash along with fingerless gloves and black knee-high boots with an exceptional volume of onyx hair tied into a ponytail with a few bangs in front of her eyes. An unwavering devotion exemplified even before taking the position of General. Defending Edenia from all threats became a top priority, her soul devoid of any reason to fulfill personal ambitions, the notion of a selfless individual noticed immediately. Townspeople treat her like a celebrity, which confused the former assassin. It was her sole duty to ensure their safety, yet they view her as more than their General, a heroine in fact.

A friendship with the Princess withstood multitudes of hardship, their combined strength unmeasured when the need to secure their home arises. Both are guilt-ridden by ghosts of past lives serving as assailants for the very man responsible for conquering their land. The dreaded Warlord demolished anyone brazen enough to oppose him, including the King who couldn't survive the relentless onslaught. She knew right away Edenia's heir thought about her deceased father despite the steady presence of her mother. It caused herself to lament the deaths of her own family, a bitter reminder of how truly alone she is. Then he came around.

Her husband, whom she's known since childhood.

He survived the invasion before fleeing to Outworld, avoiding imprisonment or execution at worst in the most strenuous of circumstances and by some miracle of the Elder Gods. Even today, it amazes her how he evaded detection for centuries. Only after the powerful Shaolin Monk liberated all realms in existence was her childhood sweetheart able to reveal himself. Tears of joy and happiness burned distinct trails over her bronze complexion as she witnessed his return. No longer will this woman of honor be left without anyone other than her adoptive family who made sure their wedding day was exquisite.

However, the lone traitor uproots her joyous occasion, one she thought of as a dear friend during their adolescence. Where did it all go wrong? What caused the hatred between them? The conscious decision to defend Edenia at the cost of her very life? Alternatively, could it be - her marriage?

No easy answer presented itself. Still, to willingly deceive and betray Edenia was no excuse nor defensible in court.

Dusk settles in the majestic land to signify a moment of truth for the entire realm. Part of her psyche wanted to try one last time in reaching out to the pyromancer. However, the other side argues for a more suitable course of action; a clash with no one, including the Queen and Princess, defying what was meant to be. The decision to participate in this deadly battle preserved her integrity. Death has been a fixture in her life for as long as she can remember. Now, it was the only attainable outcome that will settle their rivalry forever. Complete with her training, she gazes intently into the dark sky.

_'Never did I imagine that one match would decide the fate of many lives. The thought of losing always crossed my mind though it never unnerved me in any fashion. This night feels as though there's more on the line than I originally perceived. All of Edenia's threats have dissipated, all except one. Tanya won't rest until she kills me outright, but I refuse to let that happen. The place we call home is at stake; each of us having everything to lose. My Queen, Kitana, and Jai are all counting on me to defeat Tanya. Or they'll be forced to submit under her notion of a free Edenia where she rules with an iron fist. I don't care what it takes or what lengths I must go. I will persevere and claim victory.'_

Jade stands her ground as the storm intensifies.

* * *

**Shaolin Temple, China:**

A chicken flock plucks away at the dirt-covered ground littered with bird seeds, their white feathers absorbing the sun's blistering heat. Nearby in the lotus position sat a man declared by the Elder Gods themselves a deity, placing upon him the burden of protecting this realm from any foreign encroachments. Adorning his head was a straw hat while garbed in monk-like clothes. However, thoughts of an impending conflict in a world allied with Earthrealm occupy his attention.

"They remain under strain, unaware of their similarities despite infinite animosity," he whispers. "Their separate fates intertwined at birth whether they realize it themselves."

Even at his current location, the Thunder God could feel pain, hostility, and resentment; an ability acquired long ago. He revered heeding the sensation of agony against his great senses to the backwash of their private war. Both warriors in a small collection uniquely attune, the best in their respective realm gathered by circumstance for the treacherous tournament known as Mortal Kombat.

"Betrayed trust, unquestionable rage, and vengeful retribution. They've reduced themselves to mere slaves and will not avert from their chosen paths." The tall, pale man unfolds his legs, the muggy early morning temperature settling in. "But perhaps this may be their lone opportunity to free their hearts from the misery of their stained history. My optimism is that the light will prevail."

Raiden lifts his head, blue eyes gazing into the atmosphere where he can feel Edenia staring back. "One can only hope."

* * *

**Edenian Palace Courtyard:**

Every Edenian made their way to the courtyard; wistful looks on all faces for what could be the last of their very livelihoods. None present in the assembly stood more on edge than the realm's nobility. Sitting in a throne chair right beside her Princess daughter was Sindel, concern evident in her facial features. The result of this duel may very well alter Edenia's fortune permanently. It failed to make the Queen any less worrisome; their regal outfits needed to announce the royal decree.

"I prayed this day never came to fruition." Sindel sadly states, her daughter attentively listening. "But it seems as though my pleas went answered."

Kitana understood the gravity of the situation; her tone laced with confidence. "All isn't lost yet, mother. Jade will pull through. She won't lose."

The Queen wished to share the same certainty her only child exhibits as she spoke so highly of their General who waited for her opponent to arrive amid the inclement weather. No emotion displayed on her face, but all of them boiled inside the pit of her stomach. Jade managed to pick out her husband amongst the crowd at the courtyard's barrier, an encouraging smile shown. While it did little to lessen her building anxiety, the small gesture from Jai caused his wife's lips to curl upward in acknowledgment.

"Your endorsement for Jade is admirable, Kitana. She's appreciative to have you as a friend." Sindel replies, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear due to the swirling air. "But I worry not just for our people..."

"Jai as well?" Kitana assumed.

Edenia's Queen gave a nod of confirmation. "Should Jade falter, I can only imagine the heartache Jai will endure, an event I'm all too familiar with."

Just then, a portal rips open, a singular person stepping out to jeers, disparaging remarks, and even a few rotten vegetables for her troubles. All tossing of spoiled food ceased as Tanya's inflamed hands came into view, the former ambassador sauntering to the courtyard.

Tanya coolly enters the makeshift arena, her face sporting an evil smile at the sight of her foe. Jade wasn't amused or entertained by the traitor's deceitful charm. The clicking of boots resonates within the enclosed area as the ebony vixens sized each other up, their glares of contempt growing hotter.

Reluctantly, Sindel and Kitana rose from their chairs as the Queen addresses her congregation. "Citizens of Edenia, taking place today is a match... to the death. Each opponent will battle until they are unable to continue or dealt a decisive blow. As Queen, I will explain the stipulations."

Jade and Tanya's attention on the other never broke during the interpretation of the rules, their fierce stare down not lost on the audience.

"No one is to interfere or step inside the battlefield; violators will face expulsion from the premises. Weapons and powers are prohibited; only each warrior's adept skill in hand to hand combat is allowed. Should any Edenian object to this engagement, may they air their grievances now." Sindel finishes.

A tense silence fell over the land, no one willing to say anything to prevent this event from taking place. Neither Jade nor Tanya wanted anyone to stop them, lest they draw their ire.

"Understood." Sindel acknowledges the suppressed answer. "I'll allow each participant a chance to speak their final words." She turns to her stepdaughter. "Jade?"

Taking a deep breath, Jade steps forth, keeping a reasonable distance away from Edenia's deceiver, knowing her trickery ways. "Last chance, Tanya. Surrender, and the death penalty becomes void."

"Don't bore me with your pitiful attempts to persuade, Jade. I won't recoil from our inevitable destiny." Tanya's grin swells after the retort. "However, how about we raise the stakes? I know there's more you want from this quarrel. You won't admit it, but you're just like me. Except I don't subject myself to borderline slavery."

Kitana's hands clench into fists; this witch dared to turn this into a point of amusement in comparing herself and Jade to being the same person. Sindel shared in her daughter's anger but was powerless to do anything even as the presiding official.

"You never cease to amaze me with false implications," Jade utters in disdain. "I propose this. You will disclose the location of your business partners before your execution when I win. They've hidden in the shadows long enough."

Mother and daughter inwardly smile at the terms. However, something told them Jade's opponent had a trick up her sleeve.

"But of course," Tanya sneers, her proposition ready. "Should I win, not only will I kill you and Edenia's bloodline," Tanya's attention shifts to Jai. He looked unsettled by her sinister grin before her eyes lock with his beloved companion. "Your husband will belong to me as my man-whore, and I might do what you could only dream of attaining; siring a child."

The rules of engagement were the only thing blocking Jade from using her razorang to decapitate this lunatic on the spot. Otherwise, not even Kitana could stop her from tearing the pyromancer apart. In short, Jade was livid about Tanya's wager but knew this was too good a chance to let slip through her fingers.

An outrage snarl left Jade before she replied, "Fine... I accept."

"Are you mad, Jade!?" Kitana shrieks, not believing her sister would agree to this ludicrous concession. "You're gambling your husband's life!"

"I know what I'm doing, Kitana." Jade declares, sparing no glance at the Princess. "Nothing will stop me from delivering Tanya the comeuppance she deserves." Playing a game of chess, Jade shows a smug smirk. "Besides, I would never place a bet I knew I couldn't win."

Tanya's mistrustful smile sawed her face in half. "That's the spirit!"

Sindel let out a weary sigh after the tense standoff. "The terms are agreed. Jade, Tanya; Prepare for commencement."

Both women retreat to their respective corners in the courtyard; what they wanted was finally here, nothing or no one to delay them from this point forward. Tanya flexes her legs and upper body, the dangerous glint in her eyes brightening. Unafraid, Jade cracks her knuckles on each hand.

"You've always had great potential to become the most powerful being in our realm's history though not born a Goddess," Tanya spoke. Jade was caught off guard for a brief instance. "What I don't understand is why."

"Why?" Jade repeats in confusion.

"Lowering yourself to nothing more than a dutiful servant? All that talent and ability than even myself and Kitana combined, yet you waste every day not seizing the opportunity to assert yourself to the totem pole. Like your content with living as an obedient fool who follows orders without question." Tanya went into detail. "I want to know why you choose not to want more."

Murmurs began to circle amidst the gathered crowd, curious at Tanya's observation of their hailed General; Sindel and Kitana's interest also piqued. Jade pondered the pyromancer's words as they brought to light buried desires, ones she perceived long forgotten. Never did she envy Kitana's privilege and wealth throughout their entire friendship due to her parents' good-natured relationship with Queen Sindel. Instead, Jade indulged in combat's exhilarating thrill. Being a noble wasn't all it portrayed itself to be, some of the more snobby aristocrats in Edenia serving as proof. Despite undergoing many trials and tribulations, Jade led a happy life as the last surviving heir of her bloodline, having everything she deemed dear in her possession. Even more so with her now-husband.

What more could she possibly want?

Jade straightens her posture, the drizzle steadily increasing. "Though I wouldn't consider you worthy of knowing, I suppose I can enlighten you. At no point in my life did material items such as money, clothes, jewels, and power interest me. All eventually lose value over time. I have aspirations for myself but do not let them interfere or obstruct from my lone purpose to defend the crown. This theory may be difficult for someone like you to comprehend, but I've found something more meaningful to cherish."

Her moss irises lock onto the love of her life, his affectionate stare without any word usage, providing that insight of tender compassion. The silent interaction made Tanya want to vomit as Jade turns back to her enemy. "Love. Loving myself, my home, and my husband. So quite frankly, I'll be damned if I allow you to rob me of everything I love dearly."

Tanya couldn't help but become impressed at Jade's sentimental spiel, not knowing these were the thoughts roaming in her mind. A possibility the pyromancer may have misjudged her counterpart by a wide margin. The Queen and Princess, as well as their followers, were in awe of their General's unquestioned loyalty, their hope in upholding sacred Edenian morals rising.

"How touching." Tanya's mocking voice came as no surprise. "The fact these simpletons overlook your transgressions yet hold mine as a guillotine serves as a sham of injustice."

"That's where you're wrong, Tanya," Jade interrupts. "No one gave Kitana or me a reprieve for blindly carrying out Shao Kahn's will. Hell, I receive hostile stares most days for my involvement, and I don't blame anyone for feeling that way. My servitude spent in Outworld has brought nothing but heartache, but I will not run away from past wrongdoings. Edenia is far from perfect as it stands; the Queen herself will concede this. You, however, believe our land will prosper under your demented rule full of anarchy and hostility?"

"Power is what Edenia has failed to demonstrate, Jade!" Tanya shrieks. "This absurd suggestion of kind and just ruling has run its course. Moreover, if I have to connive my way to justify the ends, then so be it. To think I even held any semblance of respect for you is-"

"ENOUGH!" Jade sternly cut the startled pyromancer off. Her disbelieving stare concluded that Tanya has gone insane with her radical beliefs, something the General will no longer tolerate. "I'm done talking. Your lunacy and life have expired."

By now, the weather made a turn for the worst, an upsurge in wind circulation combined with a consistent rain downpour. Thunder boomed in the backdrop for a climactic ending where only one woman walks away as a survivor, not a victor. Jade and Tanya stiffen in place; breaths lodged in their throats as they waited for the slightest movement in their respective stances. Their patience paid off as a massive bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Have at you, harlot!" Tanya yells.

"For Edenia!" Jade retaliates.

In that instant, the two headstrong warriors sprint in a mad dash, meeting halfway in what would conclude as the fiercest rivalry in Edenian history.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> As you can see, the Jade/Tanya rivalry doesn't have the exposure or notoriety as say Kitana/Mileena or Scorpion/Sub-Zero. Which is why I decided to make this short story detailing the culmination of Jade & Tanya's hatred for one another. As always, leave a review and tell me if you liked, loved, or hated it.
> 
> jmalsimmons appreciates your support!


End file.
